


Revenge

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: Who would’ve thought that a simple act of revenge would take you down this path and make you question who you really are.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request sent to me. Credit for the request goes to the person who originally sent it in!

You had left the TARDIS.

The Doctor had assigned you the job of being the lookout for them, watching the CCTV that she had hooked up to the TARDIS monitors and feeding them the information. That worked perfectly until the CCTV cut out and you were left blind. You explained this to them and they understood but you still felt guilty when they staggered back into the TARDIS.

When you saw the extent of their injuries you saw red. How dare someone hurt your friends? Just before the Doctor took off you leapt out of the TARDIS doors. You ignored the cries from your friends as you ran away from the TARDIS. Whoever had done this to them was going to pay with their blood.

It was surprisingly easy to infiltrate their base. Everyone must’ve thought that your friends had escaped. It was easy to find your way to the arms room. You smiled as you looked over the weapons. Guns, knives, grenades all at your disposal. You trailed a finger over the weapons as you decided which one to pick. Eventually you picked up a gun and filled you pockets with ammo. You stuck a handgun in the back pocket of your jeans

“Right,” you said loading the gun, “No mercy.”

*

You didn’t realise how satisfying it would be to gun down people. Their screams were music to your ears as they tried to flee you. You were covered in blood and at this point you didn’t care. Finally you got to the offices of the leader, the person who authorised the beatings of your friends. You kicked down the door and saw him cowering behind his desk.

“Well,” you said pulling out the handgun, “Stand up. Face me.”

“Please, please don’t do this.” He sobbed

You fired a bullet and he let out a sob, standing up shakily.

“Now what should I do with you?” you asked, “I could make it slow and painful, maybe shoot you in the shoulder or stomach. Make you bleed out slowly. Or should I put you down like the fucking dog you are.”

“Please,” the man sobbed, “Don’t do this. I have a family.”

“And what about my friends? Don’t you think they have families?”

“My children,” he sobbed, “Please. I’ve only just got them back.”

You looked briefly towards his desk and saw a photo of a smiling family. They looked so happy. You slowly began to lower the gun.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot the man.”

You froze when you heard the Master’s voice. He walked up behind you and twirled your hair around his finger.

“Go on,” he whispered into his ear, “Do it. I know you want to.”

“I… I…”

“You like it,” he hissed, “You’ve gotten a taste for the bloodshed. How good it feels just to let go and unleash all that rage onto people.”

“I like it.” You realised

“Correct.”

“I want to kill him.”

“Correct.”

The Master pulled you back towards him and placed his hands over yours. His finger curled over yours.

“Pull the trigger,” he said, “Become who you really are.”

BANG

To didn’t realise that you have fired the gun until you heard the noise and the sound of the body hitting the desk. You let go of the gun and let it clatter to the floor.

“Good girl,” purred the Master, his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you flush against him, “I always knew that there was more to you than met the eye. That your sickly sweet exterior was just a front.”

“I’m not a bad person,” you said, “But these people hurt my friends. They needed to be punished.”

“Is that the excuse you’re going with?” You gasped when you felt the Master’s lips brush against your neck, “Oldest reason in the book love. Try to be more inventive.” You let out a yelp when he bite you ear lobe, “We both know the really reason. You love it. You’ve been wanting to do this forever and who are you to pass up the golden opportunity when it was served to you on a platter. Admit it for your Master.”

“I did enjoy it.” You said

“You loved feeling powerful.”

“I loved feeling powerful.”

“You want to feel like this all the time.”

“Yes.”

“You want to be recognised, to be feared, to be loved.”

“Yes.”

“I can give you all of that.”

“You can?”

“Of course. You just have to do one small thing in return.”

“Which is?”

“Leave _her_. Stay with me.”

“Leave the Doctor?”

The thought never crossed your mind. After what you did today would the Doctor even want you back? You imagined the disgusted looks on you friends’ faces.

“Do you really think that your friendship would ever be the same? She has never treated you in the same way as those other companions of hers. You were always the odd one out, the one who joined last. I’m surprised that you stayed with her for as long as you had. When you’re with me,” one hand started moving downwards, “I will treat you like the Queen you are. I will give you your heart’s desires. All you have to do is stay by my side, do as I say. Together we will be great.”

You hesitated. Could you really go with the man who tried to kill your friends? After all, you did slaughter the people who had done just that.

“Say yes,” he breathed, “Without me you’re alone.”

He was right.

“Yes,” you said, “I’ll stay with you.”

In a flash the Master had you pinned against the desk. He moved his hand and pushed the body off the desk and placed his hands either side of your waist.

“Good girl,” he said, “I knew you’d see sense in the end.”

He reached up and wiped away a spot of blood from you lips.

“You look amazing,” he said, his gaze dropping to your lips, “We’re going to do this more often.”

“Of course.”

“Now darling,” he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against yours, “I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

The Master smirked.

“Say my name.”

“Of course, Master.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Master moaned and rolled off of you. You joined him, your chest pressing against his while your legs tangled together. The Master wrapped an arm around you and brought you closer, pressing a kiss on the top of your head. You smiled and leant into his touch.

You had been travelling with the Master for the past six months and you hadn’t regretted leaving the Doctor for a second. You knew that you had burnt any bridges with her after you slaughtered all of those people. The Master showed you a side of you that you hadn’t even been aware was real.

_This is the real you,” he told you one night, “The side that the Doctor had tried to hide. Stay with me and I will show you your true and full potential”_

_“Of course Master.” You replied_

You had felt terrible about killing potentially innocent people. The guilt had eaten away at you until the Master forced you to tell him. All he had done was roll his eyes and say that there would always be casualties and not everyone you’d kill would be guilty of something. However, since then you had made a resolve to never kill anyone who didn’t deserve it. The Master didn’t agree to this initially however you had certain methods of persuasion which quickly brought the Master round to your point of view.

“What are you thinking about?”

You looked up at the Master.

“Just about where to go next.”

You rested your head on his chest and lightly dragged a finger down it. You felt the Master shiver and you smiled.

“We’re beginning to run out of tyrants and war criminals,” he said, “Sooner or later you’re going to have to extend your kill list rules.”

“Are you sure?” you asked pouting, “Are you positive you don’t have one more?”

“Well,” said the Master slowly, “There is one I’ve been saving, but he’s only for good little humans. And tell me, have you been good to me?”

In a flash you were straddling him. The sheets pooled at your waist and you pinned the Master’s wrists to the mattress.

“How about now?” you asked leaning down and brushing your lips against the Master’s

“We’ll have to see how well you do.”

“I only aim to please.”

*

You had done a good job of pleasing the Master and the two of you didn’t leave your bed for several hours after. You never knew that timelords had such a high sex drive. The Doctor never seemed interested in relationships or sex so you assumed that all timelords were like that.

The Master had taken you to a planet which was ruled by a brutal dictator. He must’ve been awful as even the Master winced and looked away at some of the treatment of his subjects. Maybe the Master did care more than he let on. The Master placed a gun in your hand a placed a kiss on your cheek. You smiled at the familiar scratch of his beard.

“Now go do what you do best love,” he whispered into your ear, “Go do your Master proud. There’ll be a nice treat for you at the end.”

Your eyes lit up.

“Are you going to give me any hints?”

The Master pulled your hips back against his.

“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you can guess what I have in store for you.”

You nodded. The Master spun you around and pressed a passionate, dominate kiss against your lips. Just as his hands wandered under your shirt you reluctantly pulled away. If you got distracted now you would never be able to finish the job. You could tell that the Master wasn’t pleased that you broke the kiss.

“The sooner we get this done the sooner you can have me.” You said, placing a hand against his cheek

“Very well,” said the Master still displeased, “But don’t be long. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

The two of you left the TARDIS. The Master turned left while you headed right. Almost immediately you could hear screams coming from the Master’s direction and you tried to shut them out. Despite your displeasure in killing innocent people you knew that the Master had no issue in doing just that.

Eventually you found your way to the leader’s room. The Master always wanted you to kill the leader or dictator or person running the show. It was clear that it was a turn on for him and to be honest you weren’t complaining. One less bastard in the universe.

Slowly you pushed open the doors. The bodyguards had disappeared, either deserting their post or rushing to help the people screaming. Either way, it made your job easier. The leader was cowering in the corner of his room. It was funny, without the protection of bigger, stronger people with weapons all the leaders you came across were the same- pathetic cowards. You walked towards him and cocked the gun.

“Y/n, wait!”

You froze. It couldn’t be. How did she find you?

You slowly looked over your shoulder to see the Doctor. She had a desperate look on her face and her arms was outstretched towards you. You could see the TARDIS parked just outside the room.

“What are you doing here?” you asked coldly

“Looking for you,” answered the Doctor, “What about you.”

“Oh, y’know, taking out the trash.”

Your gun was still pointed at the leader who made no attempt to take it from you. You were definitely quicker than he was and would’ve shot him before he reached your weapon.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know but I want to.”

“This isn’t you.”

The Doctor slowly made her way towards you. You let out a cold laugh.

“And how would you know?”

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?”

“The Master. He’s done something to your mind.”

“No he-“

“Think back,” by now the Doctor was directly in front of you, “To our adventures together. You were never violent, you didn’t even raise your voice. This isn’t you.”

Suddenly a piercing pain shot through your head. You let out a cry of pain and dropped your gun. Immediately the Doctor kicked it away before the leader had a chance to grab it. She gave him a harsh glare as she wrapped an arm around you.

“What’s happening Doc?”

“The Master’s mental blockade is breaking down.”

“It hurts,” you sobbed, “It hurts so much.”

Then it all came back. The people you killed, the sick enjoyment you got from it, the way the Master looked at you covered in the blood of the people you had just killed. Then the touches, sometimes gentle, sometimes rough but always passionate. The looks he gave you when the two of you were in bed together. Had he really changed you just to get you to be with him? As soon as that thought entered your head it evaporated, leaving you with an oddly empty feeling inside.

“Shh,” said the Doctor comfortingly, “Shh, everything will be alright?”

She started leading you towards the TARDIS. When the two of you were inside you saw the rest of you concerned friends.

“What’s wrong Doc?” asked Graham

“She’s very sick,” explained the Doctor, “I’ll tell you more later. Right now get y/n to the med bay and do not leave her side.”

Ryan, Yaz and Graham immediately took you from the Doctor’s arms and lead you inside the TARDIS. The Doctor watched with a pleased smiled which quickly disappeared when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned around and saw a furious looking Master heading towards her.

“Give y/n back to me,” he snarled, “You have no right to take her from me.”

The Doctor smirked and raised her fingers. She clicked them and watched in satisfaction as the TARDIS doors snapped shut. Finally, after months of searching, you were finally safe.


	3. Chapter 3

When you opened your eyes you were surrounded by darkness. Your hands raised to your eyes just to make sure that they were actually open. You stood up carefully trying to figure out where you were.

“Hello?” you called, “Is anyone there?”

“Oh thank God, you’re awake. I was wondering when you would wake up.”

You spun around and came face to face with…

Yourself?

At least, the person looked like you. As she walked closer to you, you could see certain differences the main one being the way she held herself. Her head was held up high and she walked with a confidence that you knew you would never be able to match.

“Who are you?”

“Come on, you’re a smart girl. Surely you know the answer to that.”

“Are you me?”

The other you stopped right in front of you and smiled.

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“I’m the darkness that inside you.”

“The darkness?”

“Correct,” the other you smiled, “Didn’t it feel good slaughtering all those people.”

“No!”

“Funny. I don’t remember you protesting too much.”

“I wasn’t in my right mind. It was the Master. He did some sort of… mind trick. You’re not real.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“The Doctor said-“

“The Doctor,” the other you burst out laughing, “That’s rich coming from her. Do you know how many people she killed? That she let someone else die in her place just so she could get off of Gallifrey?”

“What do you mean? I don’t know what you’re talking about. The Doctor said-”

“We all have darkness hidden inside of us,” the other you cupped your face, “It’s just up to you whether or not you let it out and let it take over.”

Before your eyes the features of the other you melted away. Slowly the person changed into the Master. You heart leapt when you saw him but another part of you recoiled. Everything the Doctor told you came back in a flood.

“Does that make sense?” he said

“You manipulated my mind. That wasn’t me in control!”

The Master rested his forehead against yours.

“I did nothing to your mind,” he said, “You accepted you were really are. Didn’t you enjoy the feeling of being powerful?”

You pulled yourself out of the Master’s grip and walked away.

“Where am I?” you asked

“Inside your mind.”

“How?”

“Because I needed to talk to you,” the Master moved a strand of hair behind your ear, “I never should’ve let you out of my sight.”

You sighed and leant into his touch.

“What do you need to tell me?”

“Don’t trust the Doctor.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s the one manipulating your mind.”

“But she said-“

The Master placed a hand over your mouth.

“Remember how good it felt when you first pulled the trigger? To surrender yourself to who you really are? To surrender yourself to me?”

You nodded. The Master smiled.

“Good girl. You haven’t completely forgotten. All-“

You were suddenly yanked away from the Master. A light started to shine and you looked at him in panic.

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry,” he said calmly, “You’ll find your way back to me.”

“But-“

You didn’t have a chance to finish your sentence before you were forcibly awakened. You sat up gasping and in a cold sweat. You looked around the room and saw your friends by your bedside.

“Y/n?” asked Graham, “Are you alright?”

“You’ve been gone for so long.” Said Yaz

“Yeah. Why did you leave?” asked Ryan

“I… I need to speak with the Doctor,” you said stumbling out of bed, “It’s important.”

“Easy,” said Graham, “What you need is rest.”

“But-“

“Graham’s right,” said the Doctor entering the room, “Rest. We’ll speak later.”

You didn’t get a chance to argue back before the Doctor had left the room again. You sighed and rested against your pillow. You had a feeling that the conversation with the Doctor was not going to be a pleasant one.


	4. Chapter 4

For the couple of days you were in bed the Doctor refused to see you. Graham, Ryan and Yaz regularly came to visit but they didn’t mention the Doctor very much.

“What happened y/n?” asked Ryan when you finally managed to get out of bed, “The Doctor said that the Master kidnapped you.”

“Did she?”

“Is that what happened?”

You looked at Ryan out of the corner of you eye before you made to leave your room. Ryan gently grabbed your arm as you passed him.

“We’re your friends y/n,” he said quietly, “You can trust us. You know right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then what happened?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“But-“

“Later. Right now I need to speak with the Doctor. Where is she?”

“Probably in her workshop.”

“Right. I’ll speak to you later.”

*

“Who am I?”

The Doctor jumped at the sound of your voice and dropped the item she was working on. She looked over at you and frowned.

“You should still be in bed.”

“I’m feeling a lot better.”

“You don’t look it.”

“Well looks can be deceiving.”

You walked over to her and slammed your palms on the table.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You’re you.”

“That’s a very Doctor-esque answer.”

“Well I am the Doctor.”

“Are you?”

“Of course,” the Doctor frowned, “Look, I still think you’re sick. Go back to bed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“You’re sick.”

“Stop being so fucking vague! Who was the person I met in my dreams.”

Silence fell. The Doctor stared wide eyed and then she started pacing.

“Oh no,” she muttered, “This is not good. Not good at all.”

“What are you talking about?”

She turned around suddenly and held your face in her hands.

“Did you meet the Master?”

“I don’t see why I should tell you that.”

“You did didn’t you?”

“Doctor, just tell me what’s happening?”

The Doctor hesitated but eventually said,

“Everyone has a darkness inside them right?”

“Right.”

“Well yours is… more prominent. I could feel it when I first met you. I was trying to control it when-“

“Everyone got hurt. It… unleashed it?”

“Yeah, kind of.” The Doctor ran her fingers through her hair and gave you a pleading look, “I was doing this to protect you.”

“From what? Myself?”

“Yes.”

“I wish you would’ve told me this earlier.”

“I thought I was protecting you. Is everything… alright between us?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Right,” the Doctor clapped her hands, “I’ll get the others. I have a perfect planet for us to visit and I was waiting for you to get better before going.”

“So you’ve deemed me fit enough for adventures now?”

The Doctor sighed and patted your shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back.”

Once the Doctor left the room you sighed and collapsed against the table.

_You don’t really believe her?_

_‘Of course not!’_

_Good. I wouldn’t have much faith in you if you did. You need to leave. I miss your touch._

_‘I miss you too, Master.’_


	5. Chapter 5

You walked through the TARDIS halls comforted by the presence of the Master in your head.

_My poor little pet, he said, You must be so lonely without your Master._

_‘Of course I am Master.’_

_But I have a little treat for you when you come back to me._

_‘You do!’_

_Would you like to know what it is?_

_‘Yes please Master.’_

_Myself._

You stop walking, you heart beating fast at this revelation.

_‘You?’_

_Yes my dear. Me. You can do whatever you want with me. I’ll give you complete control._

_‘Complete control.’_ You smiled, _‘Yes, I’d like that.’_

You staggered into your room and immediately shut the door. You lay down on your bed as you opened up your mind to the Master. You felt him do that same and you sighed in relief. This was a bond between the two of you that not even the Doctor could destroy.

Open your eyes pet.

You did what you were told and smiled sadly when you saw the Master lying next to you. You reached forwards and grimaced when your hand went through him.

“Just an illusion.” You said

Master gave you a soft smile as well.

 _“It’s as good as I can do while you’re in here,”_ he said _, “If I appear in the Doctor’s TARDIS I’m afraid that she’ll be made aware and then lock you away from me. I can’t afford that to happen.”_

“I won’t allow it to happen.”

_“Good girl.”_

“Thank you Master.”

_“You haven’t told me your plans.”_

“My plans?”

 _“For when you return to me,”_ the Master smirked, _“I’m sure you have plenty in that beautifully twisted mind of yours.”_

“Well there is something.”

_“Go on.”_

“I want to be on top.”

_“That all?”_

“I want to tie you up, blindfold you, have you at my mercy for a change,” you said, “All that teasing, edging, refusing me release is what I want to do to you.”

The Master raised an eyebrow.

 _“Alright,”_ he said, _“Just for you and just this once.”_

“And then-“

_“There’s more?”_

“We can destroy that planet you always wanted to.”

This seemed to catch the Master off guard.

_“You’re finally ready to move up a step?”_

“I always was. It just wasn’t the right time.”

_“My precious little human, always managing to surprise me. And afterwards we can dispose of those annoying little people you call friends.”_

“What?”

_“They’re holding you back.”_

“No.”

You got off the bed and walked away, folding your arms.

“I can’t kill them. I won’t kill them. They are my friends.”

The Master shrugged.

_“Do you really think they’ll view you in the same way once they find out what you’re really like inside?”_

When you didn’t answer the master sighed and got off the bed. He walked over to you and placed his hands just above your shoulders. Even though he wasn’t touching you, you could still feel his presence and the disapproval in your mind.

“Just us,” you said, “You and me against the universe. We don’t need anyone else but ourselves. I’ll do anything you want just please, don’t make me kill my friends.”

_“Do they really mean that much to you?”_

“Yes.”

_“More than me?”_

“I’m leaving them for you aren’t I?”

 _“That is true,”_ the Master paused before nodding, _“Very well, I’ll let them live.”_

“Really?”

_“Actually I phrased that wrong. What I meant is that I won’t make you kill them.”_

You let out a sigh of relief.

“That you Master.”

_“Anything for you my pet.”_

You opened you mouth but a knock at the door cut you off. In a flash the vision of the Master disappeared, leaving you slightly disorientated.

“Y/n, are you in there?”

It was Ryan. Quickly you opened the door to see your smiling friend.

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah, loads.”

“Everything alright with the Doctor?”

“I think so but these things take time.”

“I guess. Oh yeah, the Doctor wanted to see us?”

“Us?”

“Well, everyone. She says that she has somewhere she wants to take us.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

“Right,” Ryan nodded awkwardly before walking away, “Don’t be too long though. I think she’s a bit impatient to get going.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

Once Ryan had turned the corner you closed the door again and slumped against it.

_This gives us the perfect opportunity._

_‘For what?’_

_For you to return to your Master._


	6. Chapter 6

The planet the Doctor brought you to was truly extraordinary. The grass was a stunning aqua colour and the sky was a deep red. The air was fresh and clean (completely the opposite to the London air you were used to) and smelt oddly sweet. The only thing you found odd was the silence. It was unnerving for someone who was used to the noise and traffic of London.

“Why did you bring us here Doc?”

“I thought we could use some relaxation after recent events,” said the Doctor, “This planet is only inhabited by animals-“

“Which might try and kill us knowing our luck.” Ryan said to you

“Which are herbivores,” said the Doctor glaring at Ryan, “We are completely safe to relax and explore. Come on!”

She took your hand and started leading the way. You raised your eyebrows at her action and fought down the urge to snatch it away. You could feel the Master’s anger through your bond and you had to reassure him that you were his and only his.

‘I’ll try and get away as soon as possible.’

‘Good. I need to remind you who you belong to.’

‘I know that I’m yours.’

‘Maybe I need to be reassured.’

You were shocked. You didn’t think that the Master would need reassurance that you were his and that you loved him.

‘And I hope you know that I’m yours.’

‘I know Master.’

“Y/n, are you alright?”

“Huh,” you were snapped out of your thoughts, “Yeah sorry. Got lost in the scenery.”

“It is beautiful,” the Doctor said although it was clear that she didn’t believe you, “What would you like to do first? There are these stunning waterfalls that-“

“I think I’d like to explore on my own.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said the Doctor, “Remember what happened the other day? I think we need to stick together.”

Graham put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder causing her to shrug it off in annoyance.

“Easy Doc,” he said, “I think y/n knows what they want.”

“Yeah.”

“I was just thinking that it’ll be nice to explore as a group.”

“We can meet up later,” you said taking her hands and squeezing them, “But for now I want to explore on my own.”

“Ok.”

You waved at you friends before moving off towards a nearby forest. The Doctor still looked a bit hurt and you did feel guilty. However you had more important things to do. As you moved further and further from yours friends you started to feel more relaxed. When you were sure you were out of their eyesight you relaxed against a tree. Sunlight peered through the tree branches bathing the forest in a soft glow. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed your arm.

“Finally got you.”

It was the Master. You smiled and flung your arms around his neck, resting you forehead against his. He placed his hands on your waist and moved you against a tree, pinning you against it.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“I thought about you every night,” he said grazing his lips against yours, “Not having you in my arms felt strange.”

“We haven’t been together for that long.”

“True but it feels… right,” he laughed, “I never thought that I’d be saying that and for a human no less.”

“Do you think less of me because I’m human?”

“No,” he said quickly, “Never. But you and only you.”

He took a deep breath and buried his head in the crook of you neck. You raised one hand and started stroking his hair.

“You’re the only person who understands me,” he said quietly, “I need that. I need you. I want you.”

“I want you too.”

In a flash the Master’s lips where on yours. You moaned softly, running your fingers through his hair. He pressed his body against yours and smiled when he felt your hands move down his chest. You started undoing the buttons on his shirt and just as he started undoing the buttons on your jeans you were interrupted by a cough.

You jumped apart and you looked over his shoulder to see a very unimpressed looking Doctor. The Master turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled you into him, wrapping his arms possessively around you.

“So this is where you were sneaking off to.”

The Doctor’s voice was harsh and cold. You never heard her speak like that to anyone and you winced when you heard it. A flash a guilt flashed across the Doctor’s face but it was quickly replaced by a steely look. The Master started stroking you back as he continued to glare at the Doctor.

“You have a lot of explaining to do y/n and you better start doing it now before I really lose my temper.”


	7. Chapter 7

You buried your face in the Master’s chest as you couldn’t stand the look the Doctor was giving you.

“Well,” she said, “Don’t you have anything you want to say?”

“Doc-“

“Not to you,” she snapped, “I was talking to him.”

The Master had remained silent still stroking your back. When the Doctor spoke to him you felt him stiffen. He narrowed his eyes and he tightened his grip around you.

“I have nothing I want to say to you.”

“Well I have plenty I want to say to you,” the Doctor marched over and grabbed your arm, “I should’ve seen the signs earlier. I was such a fool.”

She tried to pull you out of the Master’s arms but you cried out and struggled out of her grip. The Master just smirked at her.

“I think y/n has made their decision.”

“This isn’t y/n.”

“Of course this is me! I think I’d know that.”

“That isn’t what I meant,” sighed the Doctor, “I meant that he’s hypnotised you. He’s changed your mind. These thoughts aren’t your own.”

“Yes they are!” you snapped, “I have never been so clear in all my life.”

“Y/n-“

“No Doctor you listen to me!” you pulled out of the Master’s arms and took a step towards her, “I am happy. For the first time in ages I have found someone who understands me, the real me. The person who doesn’t think everyone can be saved. That some people will die and deserve to die. Not everyone is good in the universe and the Master is showing me the real universe not the fake perfect one that you parade to your companions.”

You took a deep breath and continued, trying to block out the Doctor’s pained expression.

“The things he told me about you disgusts me. I don’t know how I can continue to travel with someone who betrays their supposed friend to the Nazis. The fucking Nazis Doctor! How could you do that to him?”

“It was-“

“I don’t care if you think you were doing it for ‘the greater good’. What you did was inexcusable.” You ran your fingers through your hair, “I know he’s done some shitty things but guess what, so have I. I’ve killed people, some of them deserved and some were collateral. But you know what, I’m not going to pretend to be the better person because I know I’m not. The Master isn’t presenting himself to be any better than I am and you need to get off your high fucking horse and see that you aren’t as well. I’m staying with him Doctor whether you like it or not.”

All three of you were silent after your speech, the only sound was your heavy breathing. The Master placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“I think that’s your answer.” He told the Doctor.

The Doctor pursed her lips and glanced between the two of you.

“What should I tell the others?” she asked, “They’ll want to know.”

“The truth Doctor,” you replied, “It’s the least you can do.”

“Right. Goodbye y/n, I doubt I’ll see you again.”

“Goodbye Doctor.”

You watched the Doctor leave, content in the arms of the man who loved and understood you. As she disappeared the Master tilted your head up to face him.

“Good choice pet.” He said and pressed his lips against yours.

You moaned against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him towards you. As you got lost in the kiss the small part of you that was screaming to listen to the Doctor vanished.

You had made your choice. You were the Master’s and he was yours.


End file.
